La pulsera de los deseos
by Nekbhet
Summary: En un viaje de fin de curso, a Bella le regalan una pulsera... "-Esas son las pulseras de los deseos- Le susurro una voz aterciopelada en el oído... -Deseo poder encontrarte de nuevo y no separarme de tu lado nunca mas- Murmuró la muchacha." Oneshot!


Los personajes aqui descritos, no me pertenecen, solo la idea xD  
_

* * *

La pulsera de los deseos_

_Bella y Alice paseaban bistraídamente por las calles de aquella preciosa ciudad marítima, contentas porque su clase hubiese elegido el destino para su viaje de fin de curso, un lugar como Mallorca, una hermosa isla situada en el Mar Mediterráneo._

_Su semana estaba por acabar y no querían irse sin ver antes a aquellos dos chicos que las cautivaron desde el primer día. Así que se dirigieron una vez más, como lo habían hecho todos los días desde que los vieron, a las paraditas del paseo marítimo._

_Vendían todo tipo de artesanías en aquel lugar y decidieron, ya que volvían pronto a casa, comprar algunos recuerdos para la familia._

_Una vez que lo compraron todo, guiaron sus pasos hacia la ultima parada, donde dos chicos vendían bisutería._

_Edward y Jasper, amigos de la infancia, habían decidido ese verano, sacar un dinero extra con piezas de su propio diseño, para poder empezar el año universitario con un poco me más de holgura monetaria._

_Llevaban una semana siendo visitados por un par de preciosas chicas, que los tenían encandilados._

_Sus sonrisas crecieron en cuanto las vieron aparecer, con algunas bolsas, que identificaron enseguida y una tarrina de helado en las manos. Se sentaron en los bancos que había delante de su parada, al otro lado de la calle, mientras hablaban entre ellas y degustaban su dulce, observándolos de vez en cuando._

_Jasper se había fijado en la morena, le gustaba el original peinado que llevaba, con el pelo tan negro como el azabache, cortito y con las puntas cuidadosamente peinadas hacia afuera que enmarcaba su rostro y resaltaba sobre su piel blanca y tersa. Sus ojos eran del color de las turquesas y tenia figura de bailarina, piernas largas y cintura pequeña. Era toda una princesa para él._

_Edward en cambio, no podía apartar los ojos de la preciosa castaña de pelo largo. Cuando el sol la iluminaba, su cabello destellaba en luces rojas. Se imaginaba a sí mismo acariciando aquella larga melena que llegaba a la cintura de su ángel, una cintura estrecha, perfecta para sus abrazos, pensaba el muchacho. Y sus ojos... Había caído en el pozo profundo de aquellos ojos tan marrones... tan expresivos._

_Deseaba tener el valor para acercarse a ella y decirle algo, solo por el placer de oír su voz._

_-El rubio no deja de mirarte, Alice- Observo Bells, divertida._

_-Tu también estas siendo observada- Sonrió la morena._

_-¿Qué tal si les compramos algo? Me gustaría, al menos, saber su nombre- Dijo pensativa, Alice._

_Quería oír la voz de aquel rubio impresionante que tanto la cautivaba. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo,la hipnotizaron y no podía dejar de mirarlos. También se había fijado en su cuerpo atlético bajo aquellas camisetas que marcaban cada uno de sus músculos, tan bien formados. Y la maravillaba como el sol se reflejaba en su pelo leonino._

_A Bella en cambio, la intrigaba la forma en la que el viento jugaba con el cabello color broncíneo del otro chico, que lucia los ojos más verdes que ella había contemplado jamas y aquella manera tan sexy que tenia de apartarse el flequillo de la cara, la alelaba._

_-Nos llevaremos un recuerdo de ellos!- Grito de pronto la castaña, poniéndose en pie de un salto y asustando a su amiga._

_Alice iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa y, tomando de la mano a Bella, se dirigió a la parada de los chicos con aire decidido._

_Edward y Jasper atendían a sus clientes,así que no advirtieron que las hechiceras, como ellos las habían bautizado, estaban frente a su parada, observando la bisutería que vendían._

_-Oh! mira esos anillos, Bella, son preciosos!- Dijo Alice, al ver una muestra de anillos hechos de alambre de distintos colores y formas._

_-Puedes probártelos si...- Jasper se quedó mudo al ver brillas aquellos ojos turquesa, que lo miraban fijamente._

_Una sonrisa sincera nació en sus labios y sin apartar la vista de Alice, extendió la mano para tomar la bandejita de anillos._

_-¿Hay alguno que te guste? Lo podemos hacer a tu medida- Le pregunto señalando los anillos._

_-Mira Lilí, este es perfecto para tu vestido largo- Le comento Bella. La morena miró el anillo que señalaba su amiga. Era de color verde, formaba una pequeña flor y tenia algunas piedrecitas de distintos tonos de verde._

_-Tienes razón, quedara genial con el vestido verde que compre para el cumple de Emmett- Le contesto Alice._

_-¿Y tú? ¿Has visto algo que te guste?- Le pregunto Jasper a la niña de cabello castaño._

_-Sí, esas pulseritas son preciosas- Le contesto, señalando unos finos cordones de diferentes colores, adornados con pequeñas piedrecitas en contraste._

_-Esas son las pulseras de los deseos- Le susurro una voz aterciopelada en el oído. Bella se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse de frente con su tormento de ojos verdes, que la miraban fascinados._

_-¿Pul... seras de los deseos?- Tartamudeo Bella, algo deslumbrada._

_-Si le pides un deseo a tu pulsera, se cumplirá- Le contesto Edward, aun susurrando._

_-Pero para que tu deseo se cumpla, no debes quitártela nunca, ha de caerse sola y además debe ser regalada... ¿Cuál te gusta?- Siguió hablando el muchacho, mostrándole las pulseras._

_Bella las miro unos segundos y señalo un fino cordón azul pálido con piedrecitas verdes, que le recordaban a las brillantes esmeraldas que aquel chico lucio en su rostro, simulando sus ojos._

_-Pide tu deseo- Le dijo su tormento de ojos verdes, mientras ataba la pulsera a su muñeca izquierda. Bella lo miro a los ojos intensamente y antes de poder detenerse, sus labios pronunciaron un deseo en voz alta._

_-Deseo poder encontrarte de nuevo y no separarme de tu lado nunca más- Murmuro la muchacha sin darse cuenta. _

_El brillo que se instaló en los ojos de Edward, la deslumbro por completo y quedo paralizada, hasta que el muchacho habló._

_-Te prometo, que cuando tu pulsera se caiga, volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces no te dejaré marchar de nuevo- Le dijo con gran intensidad, mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos, traspasando su alma._

_La voz de Alice explotó la burbuja que habían creado y devolvió a su a miga a la realidad._

_-¿Cuánto cuesta la pulsera?- Pregunto, habiendo escuchado parte de la historia de las pulseras._

_-No-Salto Edward- Yo te la regalo- Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hechicera de ojos marrones._

_El verano paso, pero Alice y Bella no podían olvidar a aquellos maravillosos chicos que habían dejado en Mallorca. Alice no paraba de hablar sobre ellos, lo guapos que eran, la caballerosidad que ofrecían, el carisma que desprendían... Bella se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba con dulzura la pulsera, que poco a poco se iba desgastando._

_Llego el invierno y con él, las vacaciones de Navidad. Bells se marchó a Phoenix con su madre y Alice visitó a unos familiares en Denali, Alaska._

_Las chicas intentaban por todos los medios olvidar su verano, pero cada día que pasaba, les era más difícil concentrarse... Por más que quisieran evitarlo, aquellos muchachos se habían instalado definitivamente en sus corazones._

_Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron a su fin y con ello llego el primer día de clase, en la universidad._

_-Bella! Feliz año nuevo amiga, te he echado de menos- Decía Alice, mientras sacaba casi a la fuerza a la castaña de su coche y la abrazaba efusivamente._

_-Y yo a ti Alice, ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- Le pregunto Bella, mientras se alejaban del coche, dirección a las aulas._

_Alice empezó a contarle lo bien que lo había pasado en Denali con sus primas, cuando Bella se dio cuenta con horror de que le faltaba algo... Un objeto de suma importancia en su vida._

_-Mi pulsera!- Grito, tocándose la muñeca donde se suponía que debía descansar aquel cordón de color azul. Se giró bruscamente, dispuesta a deshacer los pocos pasos que había dado, cuando se topó de golpe con un par de esmeraldas que la miraban intensamente._

_A las dos chicas se les atoro el aire en la garganta al darse cuenta que allí, delante de ellas, se encontraban parados y observándolas con gran emoción, aquellos dos chicos que un día conocieron en una hermosa isla._

_-Te prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar cuando perdieras la pulsera... Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- Le dijo Edward mientras le extendía la mano abierta que sujetaba su pulsera, rota por un lado._

_Mientras tanto, unos pasos mas allá, Jasper y Alice protagonizaban su propio encuentro, digno de un cuento de hadas._

_Se miraban a los ojos, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de tenerse el uno frente al otro._

_-Llevo meses buscándote y ahora que te tengo ante mis ojos, no me atrevo a creer que es verdad o es que aún no me he despertado de mi sueño- Le dijo susurro Jasper a su hechicera de pelo negro y ojos turquesa._

_-Bueno, conozco una manera para demostrar que ninguno de los dos está soñando- Le contesto Alice en el mismo tono de voz y una tímida sonrisa en los labios._

_-pues si no te importa probarlo, estaría realmente agradecido de saber que de verdad estas conmigo- Jasper apenas termino de hablar cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Alice sobre los suyos. La estrecho contra su cuerpo de forma automática, haciendo que Alice se anclara en su cuello para no soltarse, mientras se fundían en un acalorado beso, no apto para menores._

_Bella no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, estiro la mano y la puso delicadamente sobre la mejilla del broncíneo, quien instintivamente, se inclinó contra aquel contacto, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía._

_-Estas aquí- Susurró Bella, sin poder salir de su asombro._

_Edward sonrió ligeramente al oír su voz y abrió los ojos para perderse dentro de aquella mirada marrón._

_-Edward Cullen- Se presentó, tomando la mano de su hechicera, que seguía en su mejilla y besándola en la palma con devoción y amor, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

_-Isabella Swan... Bella- Le contesto, deleitándose con la dulce sensación a la que los besos de su príncipe de ojos verdes la estaba sometiendo._

_-Sé que no nos conocemos, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, siento que mi corazón te pertenece... Seria el hombre más feliz del planeta si me dieras aunque solo sea la oportunidad de ser tu amigo- Dijo Edward, con voz temblorosa y emoción contenida. Bella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_-A mí no me basta con ser solo tu amiga, he soñado contigo desde que volví de Mallorca, te quiero, te necesito en mi vida como algo más que un amigo, siento que sin ti estoy perdida- Le confeso con timidez y totalmente sonrojada._

_A Edward se le ilumino la mirada con tanta intensidad, que parecían salir chispas verdes de sus ojos._

_Sin ocultar su alegría, alzo a Bella tomándola de la cintura, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, riendo y gritando como un loco enamorada._

_-Te quiero Isabella, te quiero y no descansaré hasta que te conviertas en mi esposa!- Cuando los pies de Bella tocaron de nuevo el suelo, no lo pudo resistir y con toda su determinación en activo, se abrazó al cuello de Edward y lo beso con pasión y amor, beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad._

_Y así, con aquellas dos parejas besándose como si no hubiera mañana, fue que se cumplió el deseo de encontrar el amor verdadero para estos cuatro jóvenes, gracias a una pulsera, que fue regalada en un viaje de fin de curso._


End file.
